tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology
This page is a list of common terms and abbreviations used by players in TBT Mafia games. Basics Town Town refers to the majority of the players in the game. Typically, their roles are green. Blue Blue refers to the few town players that have a power ability. Commonly called "PR" which stands for power roles, they are identified by the color of their role. Red Red refers to the minority of players that work as a group to defeat town. They can be called "Mafia" or "Scum." Yellow Yellow, sometimes called orange, refers to a group / single player with their own win condition. They can be called "Third Party" or "Scum." Flip Flipping is a term that refers to what a player is revealed at upon their death. This is their true role, though it can be modified or hidden via the usage of a Sanitiser, for example. Pro-town Pro-town is a term that describes how a player is acting, in this case, in favor of the town side. The opposite to this is "Scummy". Scummy Pro-town is a term that describes how a player is acting, in this case, in favor of the mafia side. The opposite to this is "Pro-town". Abbreviations PR Short for "Power role", referring to any town player with an ability. DT Short for Detective or Cop, a role that allows the player to find another player's role or alignment overnight. Vig Short for Vigilante, a town role that allows the player to kill another overnight. Vet Short for Veteran, a role that allows two hits overnight. NL Short for no lynch, or voting to lynch no player during the day. PM Short for Private Message, these can occur on the forums or IRC if the host allows it. IRC Short for Internet Relay Chat. Discussions can occur here if the game allows it. QT Short for QuickTopic, the site used to host the discussions between mafia teams, third-party teams, mason pairs, etc. It also hosts the observer chat. Obs Short for observer's chat, which is where non-players and dead players can observer and speculate upon the game. Actions Role claim Roleclaiming is where you tell another player your role, either in private or in public. Fake claim A fake claim is where you role claim, however, this claim is a lie. Typically, fake claims have something to back it up with. Bandwagon A bandwagon refers to the mass votes that pile up against a player, usually with a massive amount of evidence. Bussing Bussing refers to the activity of nominating a fellow scum member for lynch, in order to prove yourself as town. Reaction Testing Reaction testing is what the name implies ; an action that gets a reaction out of someone. For example, a player can lie about trusting someone to get information from them. Set-ups Open An open set-up lists all roles in the game, and how many of each role exists. Semi-open A semi-open set-up lists all roles, but it does not guarantee that all roles will be used, nor does it state how many of each role exists. Closed A closed set-up states nothing about the roles. Category:Content